bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Hobo
The Monkey Hobo is a poor monkey who has become homeless. He also has absolutely no money. Hobo Monkeys are not bought. Every round, there is a 2% chance for a Hobo Monkey to walk in from the edge of the screen, and sit down on a random part of the map. No more than three Hobo Monkeys can be accumulated at one time, and you can sell them. Hobo Monkeys sit there and do nothing at 0/0. Stats HP: 8. Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey. Appearance: An older monkey with a dirty blue jacket, stained orange jeans, and holding a large stick. He also has a dark gray fuzzy hat. Since he does not initially attack, stats involving that cannot be listed. Upgrades Path 1 ''Bad Smell "General life on the streets can really harm ones proper hygiene,". Green homing gas missiles will target bloons, popping them for 1 layer and permanently giving them an effect that causes all bloons to move 10px away from that bloon at all costs. Used every 1.3 seconds. Cost: 220. Appearance: Green wisps will occasionally appear and vanish aesthetically around the Monkey Hobo. Trash Fire "Got to stay warm somehow...". Sets up a fire in an old metal barrel. This heals the Hobo for 2 HP every round, makes him immune to being frozen, and independently releases a Ring of Fire shot every 3 seconds. Cost: 700. Appearance: Nearby, somewhere in his range, a blue barrel with a bouncing fire will be set up. The barrel is very rusty. Cardboard Box "A nice place to call home,". The Monkey Hobo's range doubles, and his health increases to 12. The Cardboard Box has a rug, and a radio inside of it. The Monkey Hobo will occasionally stop attacking, go near the box, and flap the rug out at bloons, sending them flying back a bit. Not too long after, the radio begins blaring, causing bloons to move 10% slower in his range, and popping a layer every 1.5 seconds. The noise lasts 2 seconds. Cost: 3400. Appearance: A cardboard box with a visible red rug and radio inside is set not too far away from the trash fire. Full On Camp "An establishment so set in stone, I don't think we can make him leave,". The Monkey Hobo now lives on the grounds. He cannot be sold, and towers placed in his range will move out of range after one round. However, for every tower that exits his range at the end of the round, next round the Hobo Monkey will get +2 HP per tower, and every 3 towers moved increases layer damage of all attacks by 2 each for the next round. Cost: 5000. Appearance: A log with a dusty cushion, a table with a glass of water on it, two poles with a string holding laundry on them, and a dirty sofa all are placed in range of the Monkey Hobo randomly. Path 2 Random Stupor "Never let your enemy be less sober than you,". Every round, there is a 10% chance that he will half his health, but double damage output. Cost: 400. Appearance Change: None, in particular. However, when Random Stupor rounds happen, he grows in size by 10%. Sticks and Stones "Hurdles whatever he can find at bloons,". This alternates between sticks and stones. Sticks can hit Camo, but cannot pop Lead. Stones can pop lead, but not hit Camo. Don't ask how it works. No matter what, they pop 1 layer unless influenced by Random Stupor. Throws one every second. Cost: 550. Appearance: Gets a sack of sticks and stones at his side. If you went Path 1 after this, if grabbing the rug for that attack, he leaves the sack there. Support Funds "This monkey needs some help in life. We should lend him some cash,". At the start of every round, you can offer to pay $750. This, in turn, lowers the cost of all upgrades of towers in range by 1% permanently per use. This maxes at 20%, where instead it doubles the cash given of bloons popped by towers in range for that round. Cost: 2000. Appearance: Gets a dirty cloth sack slung over his shoulder. It slowly appears to get fuller every time you give him 750$, but once that '20%' has been reached, and it just starts doubling cash output, this effect no longer happens. Successful Monkey'' "After all the guidance we've assisted him with, the Hobo Monkey becomes a... borderline poverty citizen,". Can only be bought after you've funded him to AT LEAST 10% of tower reduction cost. Now, towers pay HIM every round due to his help. For every tower in range of the Hobo Monkey, you get $100 every 6 seconds. Cost: 8000. Appearance: He no longer wears hobo rags, but instead... I don't know... average monkey clothes? The Hobo Monkey does not have an ability. Trivia *A reference to the mini-boss, The Real Hobo, from Sonny 2 in some of its upgrade names and descriptions. **Bad Smell is directly taken from a debuff he inflicts, and the description of Random Stupor is slightly edited from the info on another debuff he causes to himself called 'Drunk'. *One of two tower ideas of mine that cannot be bought, the other being the Revenant Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers